1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a transaxle casing and a bearing holder which is adaptable to the same transaxle casing irrespective of various types of loading.
2. Related Art
With regard to a conventional vehicle like a tractor, power from an engine is transmitted to a differential in an transaxle casing. The transaxle casing has laterally outwardly extending left and right axle housing portions. Left and right driving axles, with driving wheels provided on the utmost ends thereof, are journalled through bearings in the respective left and right axle housing portions.
In the conventional art, needle bearings are provided in both axle housing portions of the transaxle casing to minimize the large radial stresses subjected thereon. If, to save the costs of modification thereof, the same transaxle casing is used with a heavier vehicle or under a heavier load, the axles are bent and pressed against the needle bearings, resulting in damage or abrasion of the axles. It is conceivable that ball bearings can be used instead of the needle bearings to protect the axles from damage or abrasion, however, it becomes necessary to change the structure of the transaxle casing and thus entails a higher cost, because the outer diameter of a ball bearing is larger than that of a needle bearing. The present invention solves this problem by providing a structure wherein driving axles can be journalled by the use of ball bearings within the same transaxle casing which is conventionally employed with needle bearings.